


Dark Origin

by pigeonking



Series: The Missing Doctor Adventures - Season Two [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonking/pseuds/pigeonking
Summary: This is the origin of my Idris Elba incarnation of the Master... in case any of you were wondering... ;)





	Dark Origin

_Where am I? Who am I?_

Were the first questions that swam into his head as he became aware of consciousness for the first time. The light in the room blinded him until the unfamiliar blurred features of another being obscured it.

“Our subject is awake.” The newcomer remarked almost reverentially.

“Begin the downloading of the subject’s memories immediately!” another voice, unseen, but demanding of respect.

“Are you sure that’s wise, Omega?” the blurred face asked. This voice was tainted with fear.

“Do you question me?” Omega thundered.

“N-no, your Excellency… at once!” the blurred face disappeared from view and that dazzling light returned forcing the subject on the table to close his eyes. He blinked them in an effort to acclimatise himself to the brightness and gradually his vision began to clear. A look around him revealed the first figure he had seen busying itself at a bank of complex instruments. On the other side of the room stood the owner of the voice of thunder that could only be Omega. This individual looked as powerful and imposing as he sounded with his golden armour and his billowing cape. A tricorn headdress that covered his entire head and face completed his attire.

The subject then looked down at his own body, strapped as it was to this cold metal table. He was completely naked and he had the body of an athletic, muscular black male. On his head he could feel something cool and metallic clamped over his shaven skull.

And then he felt the memories swimming into his mind, dark images like a nightmare. Peering into the Untempered Schism on Gallifrey. _Gallifrey? That was his home!_ Running away and stealing his TARDIS. Dreams of power and conquest. Deaths, countless and numerous deaths. Many at his own hand and some his own, running through his regenerations like water until he had none left. He had a vision of himself as a hideous, cowled skeletal monster and then rebirth in the stolen body of a man from Traken. More death and destruction. Then he died again only to be resurrected once more. The subject heard maniacal laughter echoing and it took him a moment to realise that it was not in his head… it was coming from his own mouth and then a name came to mind and he shouted it out for all to hear.

“Yes!” he exclaimed in triumph, despite his restrained predicament. “I AM THE MASTER!!!!”

The formidable masked visage of Omega swam into view.

“I see that the memories have taken hold.” The mighty voice boomed from within the helmet. “However, you are not the original Master. Merely a clone made from his DNA and created for our purpose!”

“May I ask what purpose?” the Master demanded.

“Before we made you we made another.” Omega told him. “This was a clone of a man you know well. Know and hate!”

Another name fought its way to the front of the clone-Master’s subconscious.

“The Doctor!” he hissed.

“Correct!” Omega confirmed. “We are engaged in a Time War with the Daleks. The Doctor is their greatest enemy and I was tasked to create a Doctor that we could use as a weapon against them. One that would obey us and that could be used as a tool.”

“Don’t tell me.” The Master sneered. “You lost him?”

“He was rescued by the real Doctor and now he is out there in the universe making a name for himself as a Doctor in his own right.” Omega explained.

“Wait a minute!” the Master realised something. “You want me to go and fetch him back for you, don’t you?”

“Again you are correct.” Omega confirmed.

“And what if I refuse?” the Master asked.

“You will have no choice. You will be conditioned to obey our every command… just as the clone Doctor would have been if he had not been taken from us. Who better to bring the Doctor back to us than the man who hates and knows him so much?”

The Master began straining at his bonds.

“I won’t let you do this!” he snarled angrily.

Over on a table not far from where he lay there was an item he recognised. Obviously they meant to give it to him after the conditioning process so that there was no risk of him using it against them. It was a Tissue Compression Eliminator. A powerful and deadly weapon that he was very intimately aware of.

“Struggle all you want!” Omega chuckled. “There is no escape for _you_!”

He turned to the Time Lord scientist who had remained silent throughout this exchange.

“Begin the conditioning process.” Omega instructed him. “I have other matters to attend to.”

And with that Omega exited the room, his golden cape billowing behind him like a sentient shadow.

The Master continued to strain at the straps that held him down even as the scientist turned to the bank of instruments and began the process of conditioning him.

Every ounce of strength that the Master could muster was poured into that supreme effort to attain his freedom. As he fought he bellowed defiantly at the top of his lungs.

“I AM THE MASTER!!!!!” he roared. “AND I OBEY NO ONE!!!!”

With a primal roar of triumph his right hand came free, bursting the strap that had held it down as though it had been made of paper.

The scientist panicked and turned to try and restrain his subject once more, but the Master outstretched his freed hand and snatched up the Tissue Compression Eliminator. He swung it round with practised ease and fired it point blank into the body of the scientist.

The Time Lord screamed, a hideous and terrifying scream of excruciating agony that was like music to the Master’s ears and he could not suppress a grin as he watched the scientist’s body twist and shrivel into a grotesque doll-sized parody of his former self.

The Master watched the diminutive corpse fall out of sight to the floor before he set about freeing himself from the rest of his bonds.

Once he was free the Master took a look around to see if there was anything else he could use.

He found a data stamp plugged into the console which upon further examination he discovered contained all the information that the Time Lords had regarding their Missing Doctor.

“So, they made a clone of you too, did they, Doctor.” He mused to himself. “I think that I would like to find you, but for my purposes. Not theirs. Let the real me have his vendetta with the real Doctor. My vendetta shall be with my clone brother. Oh my dear, Missing Doctor, what fun we shall have!”

He removed the data stamp from its socket and took it with him when he finally left the room of his birth.

 

“Excellency, we have an unauthorised TARDIS dematerialisation in bay 29!” a Time Lord technician reported to his superior.

“Send a security team to the cloning lab at once!” Omega instructed.

His order was instantly carried out and Omega waited for the report to come back.

He soon received the confirmation that he had dreaded, yet known would come.

“The Master is gone and Krennig is dead!” the voice of the security chief came over the intercom. “That’s not all, Excellency. We also found the shrunken corpses of a couple of my guards on the way, not far from bay 29.”

“Thank you, Chief Spareel.” Omega replied with a hint of tired resignation in his resonating timbre. “Toss the bodies in the incinerator and seal off the cloning laboratory. I doubt we’ll be using it again!”

 

** The End **


End file.
